Sun Burn
by LilRedPanda36459
Summary: Jean, Scott, and the X-Mansions' roof trim. I stink at summaries. WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


That Darn Roof Trim!  
  
"Funky!" Bobby yelled from the front of the institute. "The trim of the mansion is multi colored!" "Dang, Professor! How many times has the trim been painted?" Jubilee agreed while looking at the multi colored top trim in the front of the institute. Paint had been chipped off due to weathering and various "accidents", as well as old age. "Holy Cow!" Jean and Scott had stepped outside to see what Bobby and Jubes had been talking about. groan "I'll paint it tomorrow." Scott Summers looked up at the trim just below the roof.  
  
"Hey Scott," Jean called as she rushed down the stairs at 9:00 AM that Saturday morning. "I've got an idea!" "What's that, Jean?" Scott turned around wearing work clothes and carrying a bucket of paint and a brush. "Well," Jean nervously twirled a piece of hair with her fingers. "since the New Mutants are using the danger room 'til later, I thought I could work on my telekinesis by holding up the paint bucket and flying at the same time." Scott gulped, "And were does your bikini fit in to all of this?" Scott asked, trying hard not to stare at Jean in her green bikini. "Well, as hot as it is out there, I thought that I could also get a tan in the process. "Right." Rogue said sarcastically while quirking an eye-brow as she walked past them towards the kitchen. "Sure, I could use some help anyways." Scott shrugged and ignored Rogue's comment. Scott opened the door and stepped outside. "Hold that thought, I'm gunna get my shades and some sunscreen." Jean ran back up the stairs.  
  
"Well that's not going to work." Scott looked at the ladder he had put against the institute. It was about two stories short of the trim that needed to be painted. "Why don't you lean off of the roof to paint?" Jean questioned, coming behind him with a bottle of sunscreen and shades over her eyes. "Good idea! But how am I gunna get up on the roof if the ladder doesn't reach more than a story?" Scott felt a funny feeling, like he was getting lighter. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed as he realized that he was levitating about a story up and counting. "You could at least warn me before you do that." Scott said folding his arms over his chest as Jean concentrated to move him on to the roof. "Thanks!" Scott had been placed on the roof and watched as Jean and the painting tools slowly moved up and rested on the roof next to him. "Any time." Jean replied cheerfully. Scott just grinned. ". that I'm awake." Jean added as she remembering an incident that required her reading Wolverine's mind at 1:00 AM. "Let's get started, shall we." Scott suggested. "We shall!" Jean replied. Scott eased himself onto his stomach in such a way that he leaned over the edge of the roof. Slowly, an open bucket of paint and a brush hovered in front of him. He reached out for the brush and dipped it in the cream-colored paint.  
  
2 hours and a side of trim later .  
  
"I still can't believe that Bobby put Santa stickers all over Wolverine's bike!" Scott exclaimed from his position on the roof. A now shirtless Scott (oolala!) leaned over the roof as he painted with sweat all over him from the hot sun. Jean was seated next to him casually. ^that's the other reason why I wanted to help^ Jean thought, looking over at Scott's glistening bare back. "Me neither. Hey, are you sure that you don't want any sunscreen?" Jean smiled at the paint covered face that turned to look at her. Scott put the paint brush back in the can and used his paint spotted arms to push him up into a sitting position. "I already told you." Scott wiped paint and sweat off his forehead. "I don't burn." "Well, what about some lunch. Does that sound good?" Jean question, exasperated by the stubbornness of the guy infront of her. "Maybe." Scott smirked as he brought his pinky to the tip of his mouth, in an attempt to impersonate Dr. Evil. GROWL! Scott's stomach was right on cue as the two friends laughed for the billionth time that morning. Jean quickly levitated Scott and herself down at the same time. "You're getting stronger!" Scott commented minutes later, while going through the fridge. "The training is defiantly helping." Jean searched through the pantry. Finally the two had made PB&J sandwiches. "To the roof?" "That way, soon as we're done we can get back to work quickly." Scott added and picked-up the large tray of food. ^You're getting stronger too!^ Jean thought, remembering Scott's comment from earlier as she watch his muscles flex. Once outside and back on the roof, the two enjoyed their lunch until . "Jean, I like need some help!" Kitty screamed up from the ground. "I have a date and like nothing to wear!" Kitty sounded worried. "Go ahead, I'll get the Professor to get me down." Scott didn't even look- up. "You sure?" Jean asked, half hoping that he'd want her to stay. She missed his company, especially after he and her boyfriend Duncan had had a "little run-in". "It's alright, I'm good." Scott reassured her dispite his strong disliking to the idea of her leaving. "Okay." Jean lowered her self past Scott, and down to the ground. Looking up one last time, she went inside to help a worried Kitty. "Danget!" Scott swore after Jean was in the house.  
  
10:00 AM Sunday morning .  
  
"Where is Scott?" Jean asked at the breakfast table. "I believe the young leader is in his bedroom." Dr. McCoy (aka: Beast) said thoughtfully. "Excuse me." Jean got-up from the table and went upstairs. Scott is always the first up and is usually working on something by this time. "Holy Cow!" Jean enunciated as she stared in horror at a bare-backed Scott. Normally she would have enjoyed seeing such stuff, but at this point, Scott was laying on his stomach groaning. His back was bright red. "What did Bobby do now?" Jean started to get angry at the young mutant that found pleasure in pranking others, despite the conciquence. "It ain't paint." Scott said painfully. "Then it's . I told you to put sunscreen on!" Jean yelled at Scott. Jean sighed," I'll be back in a minute." True to her word, Jean returned with a HUGE bottle of Aloe Vera. "Now hold still." Scott moaned as he turned his head. His eyes wided at the sight of the blue gunk. "Get that stuff away from me!" He screamed. In one reflexive movement, Scott flipped himself over onto his back. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Scott shrieked in pain. "I didn't want to have to do this." Jean shoke her head thoughtfully and walked towards Scott's closet. She opened it and pulled out a mess of belts. She telekenetikally flipped Scott over and held him to the bed while she secured him to it with the belts, careful not to touch him sunburn. "Dang your powers." Scott swore under his breath as he watch Jean squirt a large amount of goo into her hand. He tensed up as she walked calmly forward. "And you wonder why Bobby is too scared to prank you." Jean sat on the edge of the bed. "I thought we were friends!" Scott yelled as Jeans hands moved towards his back. "We are, and that's why I'm doing this. Unless you would prefer Logan to do this." Jean quirked an eye-brow. "You know you don't have to do this." Scott was getting desprate. Jean's hands were inches from his back. "I give all my possesions to Kurt." Scott stated formally and pinched in anticipation of the "pain" to come. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Scott relaxed and sighed. Cold. Nice cold Aloe Vera being massaged over his back by the girl he's in love with. It don't get much better than this. Scott finally concluded. Jean smiled and shook her head as she continued to put more Aloe Vera on Scott's back. Rubbing her hands across the bare-back of the guy that she is in love with. It don't get much better than this. 


End file.
